In order to conduct measurements of an electric current, which is output from an electrical energy source to an electrical consumer, in a motor vehicle, a current sensor can be connected in series between the electrical energy source and the electrical consumer. A current sensor of this type is known from DE 10 2011 078 548 A1, which is incorporated by reference, for example.
The problem addressed by the present invention is to improve the current measurements.